naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinjuka
Background A daughter of a woman from the Aburame clan, she was always a little different than the rest of them. Where the rest of the clan seemed to only care about their bugs and were always rather introverted, Shinjuka was always quite extroverted, more interested in pranking people and scaring then with her bugs. She had a tendency to raise bugs that she found “cute” rather than for their uses and any attempts at trying to chastise her or teach her was met with dull glassy eyes and a constant recitation of Ok, yeah, uhumms and whatever, to her cohorts irritation. When the hokage was chosen, her father thought it might be prudent to send her to the village to be trained as a shinobi rather than let her continue with her antics and try and straighten her out. Weather it would work or not is something that can’t be determined. ' ' Personality Tomboyish and fun, she goes against the norm for a girl and an Abuarame, more interested in pranking and enjoying life than tending bugs. She doesn't enjoy being in combat, but manipulates her way around it, using quick observations and quicker reactions to avoid fighting in the first place. When she is caught in combat she will hide in the back line, letting others fight while she controls the flow of the battle from behind, not getting involved in the rough and tumble of it. She would prefer to trap her opponent than beat them. Looks Large green overcoat which is flared with an earthy brown trim, She wears a set of fingerless gloves, and a sack sits on her back. She wears ¾ length khaki trousers with sandal shoes. Her hair is an earth brown, short and shaved on one side, with bright blue eyes and pale skin. Combat Style She would prefer not to fight at all, attempting to avoid confrontation all together, use genjutsu to make an escape or worst comes to worse, set traps to remove her enemies, she has basic training in nin and taijutsu and endeavours to weave the techniques together to devastating combos Tech Stats 30 points * Tai 10 * Gen 10 * Nin 10 ' ' Body Stats 82 * Strength 8 * Speed 10 * Mind 30 * Chakra 13 * Control 21 ' ' Wasp: Juka tends a number of parasitic wasps within her body ans uses them to great effect. All wasps are a dark brown with a small black stinger. They fly almost silently through the air and have a tendency to swarm. They have sharp teeth and contain acid in their body. The male wasp are territorial and will defend juka as she is their home. They can follow traces of pheromone secreted by the female wasps. They have a sharp acidic bite and sting. Their sting can cause the opponent to feel flushed and dizzy almost like being drunk. When they are squashed or cut, the acid in their body leaks out causing burns. They eat anything they can The female wasp is similar to the male but does not have an acidic stinger. Instead when it stings; it implanting larvae underneath the skin of its target. The female secretes pheromones which can attract male wasps and more is release when the female was is destroyed or it implant larvae. The larvae implanted under the skin of an enemy grow quickly feeding freely on the opponents chakra to mature. Once fully mature they larvae will erupt from the skin into a mix of male and female wasps. When crushed the larvae also secrete acid Techniques: Kenjutsu: Triple sting: with a quick lunge, juka dives low at her enemy preforming 2 rapid stabs and strikes down with a flourish for a final third attack (D-Rank) Ninjutsu Stinger Blades: Taking a wasp into her hand juka floods its body with chakra causing its stinger to grow out like a blade. The acid in the stinger no longer secretes.(D-Rank) Genjutsu Parasitic Vision: using eye contact or by physically hitting an opponents, juka causes the target to feel like the larvae of the wasps are already under their skin and are ripping out from under it; causing them to question weather its really happening and mental shock and pain.(D-Rank) --- Points Festival of Founding 10 1000 Last Man Standing C 6 750 Clean Up Crew D 3 300 Open it 3 300 Litter Removal 3 300